Senandung di Malam Hari
by iqbalboyz
Summary: Jangan ada yang menolong di malam hari jika yang minta tolong itu sambil bernyanyi.  R&R  Summary gak jelas dan cerita berantakan.  WARNING:LEMON,INCEST,and OOC


Hallo

ini cerita horror pertama saya jadi mohon maklum.

Disclaimer:Vocaloid bukan punya saya

Genre:Horror

Rate:M for LEMON! INCEST! RINxLEN

Bloody Scene.

Jika ada yang meminta tolong sambil bernyanyi abaikan saja. Itu adalah makhluk yang sedang mencari mangsa. Sudah banyak korban, jadi waspada.

* * *

Senandung Malam Hari

_Tolong, tolong, tolong..._

_Siapa yang mau menolong aku..._

* * *

Seorang anak berambut Biru mendengar seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi, tapi suaranya parau.

_Di malam hari seorang memintamu tolong abaikan saja_

_kalau tidak dia akan menghantui-mu_

_la la la la_

Anak beerambut biru itu langsung menuju ke arah suara.

Tetapi saat dia melihat sesosok makhluk yang sangat menyeramkan, Anak berambut biru itu mau lari, tapi sudah terlambat dan...

CRASSHHH...

* * *

"Seorang anak berambut biru ditemukan tewas bersimbah darah, tapi anehnya, jantung,hati,otak, dan semua organ dalam tubuh anak itu hilang. Minggu lalu juga pernah terjadi, dan pelakunya belum dapat diidentifikasi, pihak polisi masih di TKP, sekian berita saya-". KLIK TV dimatikan oleh Seorang cewek remaja berumur sekitar 15 tahun berambut kuning dan paras yang cantik.

"Haah, berita itu melulu, bosaan", kata cewek itu yang rupanya bernama Rin.

"Pembunuhan lagi?", Kata adiknya Len.

"Ya.", jawab Rin.

* * *

Len POV

"Haah, akhir-akhir ini berita tentang pembunuhan terus, kok pelakunya belum diketahui ya?", kataku.

"Ya pasti pembunuhnya professional mungkin", jawab Rin.

"Hahaha, pasti itu", aku tertawa.

End Len POV.

*SKIP TIME*

* * *

Malam sudah tiba, seorang wanita yang tengah mabuk mendengar sesuatu,

_Tolong, tolong, tolong..._

_Siapa yang mau menolong aku..._

"Hmm? Siapa itu?", kata wanita itu berteriak.

_Di malam hari seorang memintamu tolong abaikan saja_

_kalau tidak dia akan menghantui-mu_

_la la la la_

* * *

"Hahaha, aku tidak takut.", kata perempuan itu sambil mendekati arah suara.

"Haha sudah kubi-... GYAAAAAHHHH", wanita itu pun ambruk dengan darah yang keluar banyak, usus yang terburai dari perutnya, dan organ penting banyak yang hilang dari tubuhnya.

"HAHAHA, sudah banyak mangsaku, akan kucari lagi", Kata sosok misterius itu.

* * *

Citt,citt,citt

Burung sudah berkicau dan cahaya matahari memasuki kamar Len.

Len POV

Haah sial, padahal masih ngantuk, tapi hari ini sekolah.

Tidak apa-apa yang penting sekelas sama Rin, aku jadi semangat, oh iya aku ceritakan dulu, bahwa dari dulu aku suka sama kakak kembarku, si Rin.

Tapi dia tidak tau kalau aku menyukainya, ini rahasia besar.

* * *

"Len, cepat mandi nanti kita terlambat", kata Rin.

"Iya, aku mandi dulu".

"Lama banget Len? ya udah lah cepat nanti kita terlambat", kata Rin sambil menarik tangan ku, entah mengapa mukaku langsung merah.

* * *

Sesampai di sekolah aku langsung menduduki bangkuku yaitu di belakang bangku Rin, aduh sudah pintar, cantik lagi, misal aku butuh jawaban tinggal minta saja pasti dia beri.

"Len kau memikirkan apa?", tanya teman sebangku aku Miku Hatsune.

"Eh,ahh tidak kok, hanya memikirkan siapa sih pembunuh iyang banyak memakan korban itu", jawab ku berbohong.

"Oh, iya-ya memangnya kalau ketahuan siapa pembunuhnya kau mau apakan dia Len?", tanya Miku.

"Ya suruh hukum mati", jawabku singkat.

"Hahaha, iya-iya sama", kata Miku sambil tertawa.

Dan aku pun langsung melihat Rin dari belakang lagi, eh tapi tunggu, apa itu di balik seragamnya?

Seperti tali warna hitam?

Ah biarlah aku tidak perduli.

* * *

Normal POV

Remaja laki-laki berambut hijau tosca sedang berjalan melalui gang yang sempit dan gelap, dan mendengar suara,

_Tolong, tolong, tolong..._

_Siapa yang mau menolong aku..._

"Siapa itu?", kata laki-laki itu.

_Di malam hari seorang memintamu tolong abaikan saja_

_kalau tidak dia akan menghantui-mu_

_la la la la_

"Hey jangan bercanda", kata laki-laki itu setengah berteriak.

"Waah ada korban baru nih, kelihatannya enak", kata seseorang.

"A-apa? Si-siapa kau?", kata laki-laki berambut hijau tosca itu.

"Aku adalah Senandung Pembunuh", kata sosok yang aneh itu.

"Gyaa,", tetapi laki-laki itu bisa berlari dan selamat.

Tapi saat hampir memasuki jalan raya, laki-laki berambut tosca hijau itu ditarik oleh sosok aneh dan besar itu dan siap menerkamnya.

CRASHHHHHHHH. Darah, hanya itu yang tersisa.

* * *

Pagi itu di sekolah Len gempar, kakak Miku Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune, meninggal dan mayatnya tidak ditemukan.

Miku menangis atas kepergian kakaknya.

"Kalau aku tau siapa pembunuhnya awas", teriak Miku.

* * *

Rin POV

Aku kasian melihat Miku yang menangis terus.

Len bukannya menghibur, tetapi malah bengong terus, memikirkan sesuatu.

"Len", kataku.

"A-ada apa Rin?", tanya Len.

"Kau lagi mikirkan apa?", tanyaku balik.

"Hm, itu yang tali di belakang baju kamu itu apa Rin?", tanya Len berbisik.

Mukaku langsung merah. Dan aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aduh kenapa aku pakai BH yang warnanya mencolok? SHIT!

"Rin?", tanya Len tetapi aku hanya diam.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak menjawab.", kata Len.

* * *

Tapi ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

Mereka tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi.

TBC~

Oke segini dulu capek nih habis TO...

Hehehe yang Len melihat BH Rin itu hanya selingan supaya tidak jenuh, hehehe, mungkin Lemon di chapter depan.

oke REVIEW ya... Mungkin ada yang mau kasih saran lemonnya gimana nanti review aja oke?

SALAM... R&R... :D


End file.
